ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Start: Part 2
'''A New Start: Part 1 is the second episode of Ryan 10: Alien Master. It introduces Ryan, Katelen, and the main villain of the series, Sonilex.''' Story "Yes! It's going to be...." he said before looking into the sky and see a meteorite crash into the road right in front of them. Katelen managed to maneuver around the hole. They got out and looked into the hole, when all they saw something glow, and it leaped at them. Ryan pushed Katelen out of the way, and the object jumped on him and attached to his wrist. He was shocked by what just happened, and ended up falling backwards into the hole. There was a green flash, and when he got a hold of himself he looked at his hands and realized they were green. "Woo! What's going on!" he said as he sniffed the air. "And what's that smell? I...I think its me." After a moments he realized that he wasn't human any more, and he started to throw his hands around. "Get off of me! Get off! OFF!" he screamed as he continued to throw his hands around, and then all of a sudden he shot giant flames out of his hands. "Woo cool!" he said as he started shooting flames out of his hands, and then he blasted himself into the air. When he landed, he landed on his face right in front of Katelen. "So what's new?" said Katelen with a smile on her face. Ryan smiled back and they both started to laugh. ---- Back in space. "Master the Alphatrix has been activated. Should we send a bot?" asked a tiny robot, walking over to his master. "Yes, send a bot to retrieve it. And if he kills whoever activated it in the process, let it be." said the being. "Yes, sir. Right away Sonilex." said the small bot hitting a button, and releasing a bot. In the background, Sonilex just smiled. ---- Ryan and Katelen were roasting marshmallows around a camp fire, as Ryan had already transformed back, when the giant robot lands only a few feet away from them. "Woo! What's going on!" said Ryan looking at the Robot. The robot looked back at Ryan, scanned him. Then it saw the Alphatrix, and then scanned it. After that it blasted at Ryan, who was lucky enough to dodge it. "That's it! Let's turn into....hmmm....let's see? I know, this guy!" Ryan said as he hit the dial and transformed into a new alien. I don't know what this guy is, but he's got four arms, so he has to be...." Ryan said as he got knocked threw a row of trees. "Ow...." he said as he ran at the bot only to be knocked away. Katelen started throwing rocks at it, only to have the ground blasted in front of her and she went flying. Ryan ran back at the robot and started to punch it in the face. As it was about of fire a blast, he noticed a small opening and ripped its eye out of its head. Which built a charge up, and cause the robot to explode sending Ryan flying threw the air. And he landed on the ground knocking him out. He woke a few hours later with Katelen sitting beside him. "Hey your okay!" she said. "Yeah, and I think this is going to be a great summer!" he replied. Debuts Characters *Sonilex Major Events *Katelen's and Ryan's summer begins Category:Episodes Category:Ryan 10: Alien Master